


Rescued

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Rescue, anonymous, something different, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fun I had, trying out a first person POV. It's easy to figure out who is who, I think. Nothing sexy here, more or less a writing experiment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun I had, trying out a first person POV. It's easy to figure out who is who, I think. Nothing sexy here, more or less a writing experiment.

You see, there was this one guy... Then again, there's always a guy isn't there? But this guy, he was THE guy, or at least thats what I thought at the time. Love at first sight, you know the drill. Beautiful blue eyes, the kind of smile that could pull anyone out of the deepest darkness. And it was amazing, wining and dining me all over the city, until my head was spinning, I was flying high on a cloud over everyone else, could this have been what love was like? And then suddenly, he was gone, and the darkness returned, I thought for sure that I would never find that happiness again.  
I went about my pathetic humdrum daily life, existing only to be a pencil pusher and contribute menially to society at large. My sister tried to get me back out there, but I wasn't interested in yet another let down. I had found my love, so what if he had decided he wanted to be with someone else... and started a family...  
"That should have been my family, I could be living that life. I would have done anything for him" I told my sister as we sat at the end of the bar. The restaurant we were in was over crowded, and I didn't want to be there. This wasn't my scene, it was late and I wanted nothing more than to be curled up on my couch, hot cocoa in hand watching some drama on neflix.  
"You can't stay cooped up in your apartment all the time. It's not healthy" My sister scolded. "And stop thinking about him, he's gone sweetie, and you need to move on. Your perfect someone is out there, but you'll never find him if you're holed up in that damn apartment all the time."  
"Maybe I should get a cat..." I think out loud.  
"Oh hell no, thats the beginning of the end right there. Over my dead body are you getting a cat." She says her warm hazel eyes lighting up as they flash toward the door.  
"I'm gonna go home" I tell her, knowing by look on her face she's just found tonight's bit of fun, and in exactly 10 minutes I would be sitting there alone. I grabbed my laptop bag, paid for the drinks, kissed her head and walked toward the door.  
The cool night air hit me and filled my lungs as a breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the constant thrumming inside the establishment. I turned the corner, decided to walk the three blocks home rather than hailing a cab. A block and a half later I hear yelling coming from one of the alley-ways, before I get there I see three guys running out and down the street. I walk slowly, peering down the dark alley I see a figure laying on the ground and hear a pained moan.  
"Are you alright ? " I ask tentatively, and am answered with another faint groan. Taking out my cell phone to use as a flash light, I see him laying on the ground, obviously injured, blood painting his lips, right eye painfully swollen. "Come on, lets get you to a hospital" I say grabbing his left shoulder to pull him to his feet.  
"Get off me, go away" He says, my grip on his shoulder tightening as he stumbles backward.  
"I'm not leaving you like this, at least let me walk you home" I say to him, and he finally gives in. He mumbles something about living 'just over there' motioning vaguely down the street. I pull out his wallet and check for an address and am happy when I find he doesn't live far. After a bit of convincing, I get him back on his feet and help him to his apartment building.

Two weeks later and I still felt bad just leaving him there alone, but I wasn't sure how he'd feel with some random stranger sleeping on his couch. In hind sight, I should have at least left a note. He's all I can think about lately, I'm not sure if it's some kind of hero complex or what, but there's a part of me that just wants to know he's alright. My sister thinks I should just show up at his apartment and explain, but how weird would that be? 'Oh, hi, I helped you home after you were beaten and left in an alley, but was too shy to leave a note, and now here I am stalking you because I want to know you're alright, and think you're really cute.' I can just see how that would go over, he'd probably laugh in my face.  
I've even taken to avoiding walking past his building, even though it means I have to cross the street twice in order to avoid it on my way to the post office. Which is what I was doing yesterday when all of a sudden, there he was, standing right before me as I opened the door. The air rushed out of my lungs as I looked up at his face, a faint bruise still surrounding his eye, his beautiful green eyes. I licked my lips as I looked at his beautiful, kissable pink ones, the cut on his lip barely noticeable. I heard him clear his throat and met his eyes again and managed a soft smile.  
"Excuse me" he said, motioning past me with a wide smile, that made my knees go weak.  
"Sorry" I said softly as I moved out of his way, unable to find any other words, as I watched his bow legs carry him farther and farther away.  
"I was foolish to think he'd know who I was" I later told my sister. "He's so gorgeous though, I want him... I need him..." I heaved a heavy sigh and threw my head down on the table at the diner in which we were having coffee.  
"You'll see him again, I'm sure of it. I've got to admit, it's nice seeing you obsess about someone new." She says as she rubs my back lovingly. "Speaking of new guys though, I've met someone."

We made plans to meet for drinks at our favorite bar so I could meet her new beau, and I figured I should at least put an effort into my appearance tonight, since we were so close to where he lived. I pushed open the door to the bar, scanning for my sister's red hair. I smile and push forward through the crowd when I see her. A hand reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear as he leans in to whisper something in her ear. I freeze, those lips... my eyes scan further up as those lips pull into a smile, he turns and takes a sip of his beer and my eyes meet his across the crowd. My heart stops, it can't be, it simply cannot be. Everything slows down as my eyes stay locked on his and the moment seems to last an eternity. A tall lanky kid pushes past me and reality crashes in. I watch the kid head for my sister and my... no, her, green-eyed man. I feel my heart wrench and run for the door, not stopping until I closed the door to my apartment.

I hid away from the world, trying to get a handle on the fact that he would never be mine. When I finally called my sister back, I lied and told her that I had bad sushi. After a brief conversation she begs me to meet her for lunch and I reluctantly agree. How am I supposed to hide this from her. How can I sit back and watch her fall in love with him, when I wanted him so badly. I resolved to simply not tell her that he was in fact the guy I rescued that night.  
I played my story over and over in my head, I was going to fade out my obsession, at least as far as my sister would know, until he was no longer even a topic of conversation. I had thrown on a pair of jeans, a tshirt and an over sized hoodie as I made my way to our favorite diner for lunch.  
I sat in our favorite booth at the back of the diner, my back to the door as I check my email. My phone buzzes in my hand as a message comes in from my sister.  
'I won't be making it to lunch, but I've sent someone in my place. Never would I stand between you and your destiny. I love you, call me later'  
I stared at my phone unsure of what was happening until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My heart leaps as he says my name, I look up at the most beautiful man I will ever know.  
"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asks, taking my hand as he sits across from me.  
My eyes look down at our hands, a warm feeling flooding through my body, I look up, my blue eyes meeting his green. "Hello Dean" is all I can manage when I finally find my voice, and find myself at the true beginning of the rest of my life.


End file.
